


Odd Music Videos 101

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Aokaga Attempts to Act (again), Aomine just wants to eat the damn burgers!, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Kagami wants to go cruisin!, M/M, Possessive Aomine, in a Music Video, is possessive, minor KiseKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi! I’m actually a director and we’re filming a music video right now. Do you mind joining us? You guys are together right? This won’t take long.”</p><p>Why does Kagami feel like this has happened before?</p><p>“We don’t have time for this.”</p><p>But Director-san is quite persistent and she doesn’t accept no for an answer.</p><p>---</p><p>AoKaga Month<br/>Prompt 13: Music<br/>Prompt 14: Taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Music Videos 101

 

 

“Oi! Hottie-kuns!”

 

It is a beautiful day and our two lovebirds, Aomine and Kagami, are strolling downtown to find the restaurant Murasakibara has recommended. _“Mine-chin, Kaga-chin, you should try the new blah blah restaurant near blah blah. Their burgers taste really good, they are the bomb!”_

 

The purple giant is a foodie like them and a picky eater at that so they trusted him and goes to track that resto he suggested right away. They’re probably only two blocks away from their destination when some gods out there decide to play some games with them.

 

“Hey you two! Can you please stop for a minute?”

 

“Daiki. I think somebody’s calling us.”

 

Kagami stops walking to check who the voice belongs to, much to Aomine’s chagrin. He intentionally ignores the voice and tries to pull the redhead away to carry on because who knows what might happen this time. “Don’t mind it Taiga. Let’s just go and eat, I’m hungry.”

 

But Kagami isn’t all ears on him and before they know it, a raven haired woman who’s as tall as Alex is standing face to face with them. Aomine can only huff in annoyance. The woman is all smile and positive vibes.

 

“Hi! I’m actually a director and we’re filming a music video right now. Do you mind joining us? You guys are _together_ right? This won’t take long.”

 

Why does Kagami feel like this has happened before? The two exchange a look. They remember that one time they had to (in Aomine’s part, unintentionally) act with another nutcrack director in an amateur boys love short film. Man, do most directors have gaydars or something? It’s not like they’re holding hands so how does she even know they’re together!?

 

“We don’t have time for this.”

 

Aomine says under his breath but is enough for the woman to hear it clearly. He doesn’t like to get involved in another eccentric flick situation. Kagami feels sorry for the woman because of his boyfriend’s straightforward demeanor but can’t do anything since he also doesn’t like the idea. But Director-san is quite persistent and she doesn’t accept no for an answer. She is willing to get these two hotties to appear in her music video at all cost!

 

“Come on now. You’ll be paid and as a thank you, a free Caribbean Cruise trip for you two. For two weeks! What do you think?”

 

Oh. Kagami takes it back. He is not against the idea after all!

 

“Okay let’s do it!”

 

“What the hell Taiga!?”

 

Director-san beams with happiness as she drags them to their filming location, holding their wrists in a vice grip it looks like she can dislocate the limbs anytime she wants to. The raven haired woman isn’t only tall, she’s also strong, and of course maybe just as crackpot as the first director they have met only a few months ago.

 

The filming location is just outside a café that looks mighty familiar as well.

 

_Tch. This feels like dejavu._

 

“You can listen to the song first, there’s my ipod. *points at the ipod resting on a table* We gonna do a music video for a cover song of Halsey’s Colors. I’m not sure if you know that song though. We’ll just fix some more stuff before we can start filming.”

 

Director-san goes away to where her staffs are busy with the preparation. They both sit down to listen to the song and Kagami’s lucky enough he can understand the whole thing since it’s in English while Aomine is all shit clueless.

 

“This song fits you Daiki. _Everything is blue…_ The song is okay. I kinda like it.”

 

“I don’t understand a crap of what she’s saying.”

 

The woman returns and takes a seat across them.

 

“Oh. You also have to meet your co-actor but I have to explain the plot first. You, *points at Aomine* Blue Hottie is in love with *points at Kagami* Red Hottie. Although that’s the actual case in reality, right? But anyway in here, Red Hottie pretends he also likes you but no! He does not! Because he is in love with your father! That is the intense plot twist! Blue Hottie’s father is the other actor, Old geezer-kun.”

 

_Old geezer-kun!?_

 

Aomine couldn’t help showing remorse as he pinches the bridge of his nose. That sounds so wrong! Kagami bumps his head on the table and it hurts! but he doesn’t care because the plot! The plot is- what is wrong with directors and their imagination!?

 

“Old geezer-kuuuun? Come here a second!”

 

“Stop now Director-san and tell us you’re joking.”

 

“No I’m not Blue Hottie. Now go meet him and try to establish a good working relationship.”

 

_Bloody hell! As if I can do that when Taiga’s going to flirt with some old dude!_

 

Calm down Aomine. Don’t instantly judge someone you haven’t met yet. Who knows, he is probably a good guy. As Director-san leaves them again, a man who looks like he is in his late fifties, even taller than Aomine, hair’s a mixture of gray and white, and holds a pretty charismatic aura -his old age aside- walks up to them. The two stand up as the man scrutinizes them from head to toe, starting from Aomine and then to Kagami whom he holds his gaze a bit longer, scratching his chin, nodding in approval (of what!?) and…

 

Wait, is that a drool?

 

_Fuck is this old dude drooling over my Baka? Where is the fucking good in this guy tell me!?_

 

Uh oh. Aomine clenches his fists. He doesn’t like what you’re doing oji-san. He is prepared, any minute now, to commit murder in broad daylight you better be careful. Kagami, on the other hand, shivers all over feeling Old geezer-kun’s sticky stare on him.

 

“Ahem! Hello boys. It’s such a pleasure to meet you. I’m Old geezer-kun. As you can see, I’m oozing with sex appeal. But please don’t get too intimidated, I’m actually sweet and kind. And, I'm not married. *smirks and wiggles eyebrows*”

 

_WHO CARES!?_

 

Right then and there, they both know within themselves, this is such a bad idea. Should they run for it? Director-san is distracted with some tasks after all. They look at each other and Aomine sends Kagami a we-should-go-love signal. Kagami gives him a but-how-about-the-cruise-babe look in return. Right when Aomine is ready to scream _screw the fucking cruise!_ and pull Kagami away from Old geezer’s hungry eyes, Director-san goes back.

 

“Okay! Preparations all done! Let’s begin!”

 

Aomine violently scratches his hair whilst Kagami’s shoulders drop. They look around, why are all the staff members tall! If they make a move and escape, it’s gonna be two against… fuck, there are six of them. Six freakishly tall guys. Slim chance. There’s no way out! Director-san grins like cheshire cat before she starts talking to the three men.

 

“Here’s what you’re going to do. First sequence is you three going inside the café, okay? Show that you guys are having fun, talking about whatever you wanna talk about. Just keep it natural -hey there Blue Hottie-kun! Don’t do that, stop scowling!- we want a happy atmosphere clear?”

 

_Happy atmosphere? With this dude?_

 

Kagami discreetly looks at Old geezer-kun, but you know him, he doesn’t know how to do discreet movements at all. So, Old geezer-kun catches him and winks at him with his mouth open. Kagami wants to vomit all his insides. He grips Aomine’s arm for salvation. Aomine can feel Kagami’s discomfort, he kisses the redhead’s forehead uncaring if they’re in public. He has to do something about this situation they’re in or there will be blood!

 

“Proceed to your position right outside the café’s entrance and start the happy vibe! Go go go. Move your sexy asses.”

 

She pushes the three and leaves them right outside the café before she sits on her chair a few meters away.

 

“Camera ready?

 

In 3

 

2

 

1…

 

Action!”

 

Since they want this to end as fast and early as possible, Kagami tries his very best to fake smile, he finds it real hard to show genuine happiness so that’s the best he can do. Aomine holds his best empty expression, better than the scowl he usually wears because there’s no way he can even fake smile with everything that is happening. To the contrary, Old geezer-kun is all rainbows and butterflies it’s such a cringe-worthy sight. He keeps his eyes all over Kagami and all Aomine wants is to slit his throat and pour salt in it!

 

So they’re about to enter the café with Old geezer’s solo happy vibe when Aomine catches Old geezer’s hand on Kagami’s waist. Oh no oji-san, that’s illegal. Bad move, such a bad move.

 

“CUUUUUUUUT!”

 

Director-san and the staffs are surprised at Aomine’s deep baritone voice. Director-san stands up from her seat and shouts.

 

“What’s up Blue Hottie? You gonna piss or something?”

 

Aomine doesn’t respond, his eyes glued sharply at the hand on his Taiga’s waist. He clasps it hard and shoos it away with great force Old geezer-kun feels some vein in his arms just exploded.

 

“Waaa. What’s your problem young man!?”

 

The old man rubs his poor arms. In the meanwhile, Kagami is just watching them with his eyebrows scrunched up, completely oblivious to what’s happening.

 

“Old geezer-oji. This *holds up right hand* is the _only_ hand that is allowed here. *pulls Kagami and lays hand on his waist* You still need those filthy hands right? Then keep them to yourself or else, I won’t even think twice to cut them off.”

 

Aomine is rather calm and composed but Old geezer-kun knows his words are no joke. Old geezer-kun swallows hard as he trembles in terror. Kagami’s face heats up as he hears his boyfriend’s words but then a flash of blue and yellow catches his vision.

 

“Hey Daiki, that’s Kise and Kuroko right?”

 

Aomine turns his head to the direction at which Kagami is looking and sure, he spots Kise and Kuroko walking side by side.

 

“Call them and go say hi. I’ll just apologize to Director-san for interrupting the shoot.”

 

“That’s bullshit, Aho. You don’t do apologies.”

 

“Shut your trap Bakagami and go!”

 

Aomine leaves the scene and strides to Director-san’s spot. Kagami calls out Kuroko and Kise. Old geezer-kun is being ignored and he doesn’t give a damn because he feels safer that way. Kuroko and Kise halt to check the familiar voice and walk over when they see it is Kagami.

 

“Kagamicchi! Whatcha doin’ there? Where is Aominecchi?”

 

“Hello Kagami-kun. I didn't know you’re into coffee shops now.”

 

Kuroko and Kise look around and see Old geezer-kun who winks at them as they quickly look away and pay no further attention to him, much to the old man’s disappointment.

 

“No! You see, I am-”

 

“Yo Tetsu, Kise.”

 

Aomine interferes in that instant as the three notice a tall woman standing beside the bluenette. They couldn’t even greet Aomine as the woman takes both the blonde and smaller bluenette’s hand in a tight handshake.

 

“Hi guys. Wow. You two are just as hot. So… You’re the famous model Kise Ryouta, am I right?”

 

How could she know? Kise is quite sure he is wearing a hard-to-guess-he-is-a-model disguise.

 

“And he’s Kuroko. Your boyfriend?”

 

“Ha? Ah…”

 

Kise just blushes at the statement. He loves it when someone addresses Kuroko as his lover. He’s proud of his baby vanilla as you can see. But wait, her eyes are really good being that she is entirely aware of Kuroko’s weak aura. Hmmm… Something feels wrong, the other couple both begin to wonder while swapping side glances.

 

“You know, I’m a director. And you guys are perfect for this role. Do you mind joining us?”

 

As the director holds their hand firmer than ever, the shorter blunette and the blonde look around and true to their suspicion, Aomine and Kagami are gone with the wind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it fine to go just like that?”

 

Escape plan is a complete success! Aomine internally screams in victory. He feels sorry for his two friends but they’ll be fine. Kuroko can ignite pass Old geezer-kun anytime he wants. Together with his redhead, they managed to run away because of Aomine’s evil plan and they can peacefully eat the glorious burgers at last!

 

“Yeah. Told her Kise’s a famous model. He is used to it don’t worry. And he is a pretty boy even though you’re way more beautiful.”

 

Kagami blushes as he looks around mindful that someone might hear his boyfriend’s cheesiness. They arrive at the restaurant and choose the seat at the far right corner.

 

“Now that you say that. I think they’re a better match for that music video. Kuroko is all blue, too. But the caribbean cruise trip… I really wanna go Daiki.”

 

Waiter-kun arrives to hand them the menu. The boys waste no time ordering meal after meal much to the waiter’s surprise and astonishment. He doesn’t even need to write it down since they want to eat almost everything from the menu.

 

“I’ll take you to that trip or whatever trip you want Baka.”

 

“Really!? When!?”

 

“When I join the NBA and I’m earning millions of bucks.”

 

They continue ordering in the middle of their conversation, nonchalant that Waiter-kun can hear them.

 

“Aho! I know that’s possible but… we’re only 18.”

 

“So? Patience my queen. I will show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid.”

 

“I’m not your queen! I’m your motherfucking goddess. And you better work your ass off and buy us a magic carpet too.”

 

The waiter who hears their crazy convo tries hard to stifle his laughter. How can two tall men look so graciously adorable? A playful smile tugs on his lips for he isn’t sure if they’re always like that or they’re just way too hungry.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no no no, it’s not that I always like to pair up Kagababe with older men. Hahahahahaha! (What did I even write?) It’s just that in Halsey’s Colors Music Video, she was really in love with the dad. I was shocked myself when I first watched it. But hey! I spoiled it for you guys who haven’t watched the video yet. I’m sorry. *hides away* It’s a weird music video but I think it was beautifully shot and I really love the song. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Since the prompt is music and we’re talking about Halsey, can I also mention Chainsmokers’ collaboration song with her, Closer? That song gives me eargasm. ~ *whistles*
> 
>  
> 
> And I actually made a fic similar to this one… If you’d like to check it out, it’s Bad Movies 101. *Shameless attempt at Advertisement* of course if you don’t want to, it’s totally fine. LOL.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for the sweet comments and kudos you beautiful people. *hugs you tighter than Director-san’s grip*


End file.
